


Искусство убеждения

by roseIceberg



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, figure skating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: Брайан не разбирался в фигурном катании, но выгодный контракт упускать не желал.Кроссовер, навеянным одним из заданий к Рождественскому празднику в дневнике barayar на дайри. Ключевые слова: каток, такси, минет.





	Искусство убеждения

**Author's Note:**

> Также публикуется на  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6360729

Чего Брайан не собирался делать, отправляясь в Канаду навестить сына, так это работать. Но работа в лице нахрапистого хмыря со спортивной сумкой на плече, явившегося в дом Линдси, сама нашла его. Улыбчивый хмырь представился PR-менеджером компании Jackson Ultimа Skates и предложил «Киннетику» в лице мистера Кинни рекламировать их фигурные коньки для профессионалов. Образцы коньков вместе с ботинками, к которым они были прикручены, как раз и находились в той самой увесистой сумке. Брайан не разбирался в фигурном катании, но выгодный контракт упускать не желал. 

Мел с Линдси приняли живое участие в беседе и предложили Брайану сходить вместе с ними и Гасом на турнир из серии Гран-При Скейт Канада, где собирались ведущие спортсмены из разных стран, благо турнир должен был начаться со дня на день. Это позволяло убить двух зайцев: показать ребёнку фигурное катание и Брайану выбрать лицо для будущей рекламной компании.  
Сказано – сделано. И вскоре, купив по интернету билеты на соревнования одиночников, эта странная семья уже катила в Оттаву [1].

Большую часть короткой программы Брайан откровенно скучал, потому что фигуристы протирали задницами каток, а если и не протирали, то впечатления не производили. Он уже думал, что время потрачено впустую, и мечтал поскорее свалить отсюда и напиться в ближайшем баре, как на лёд вышел этот длинноволосый русский, с первых же движений завороживший его своими пластикой и артистизмом. Техника у фигуриста тоже была на высоте, а обаяние вообще зашкаливало. Когда эффектный блондин улыбался и посылал воздушные поцелуи из КИК, Брайан уже знал, что во что бы то ни стало должен заполучить его, причём не только для рекламной компании. Ну да, любил он это дело – совмещать приятное с полезным.

Брайан достал буклет и пробежал глазами строки. Виктор Никифоров, восемнадцать лет, чемпион России, трёхкратный чемпион мира среди юниоров, тренируется у Якова Фельцмана. Дальше шли какие-то цифры, которые ни о чём не говорили Кинни.

\- Линдси, Мне понадобится наш номер. Не могли бы вы пару часиков после соревнований где-нибудь погулять, например, в кафе сходить?

\- Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок, - догадалась Линдси. – А если мальчик натурал?

\- Если и натурал, то это ненадолго, - ответил Брайан и поднялся с места.

Обойти охрану и найти Никифорова в хитросплетении коридоров ледового дворца оказалось непросто, ещё сложнее – уговорить его рекламировать коньки Jackson Ultimа. Даже услышав солидную сумму гонорара за несколько дней съёмок, парень на ломаном английском снисходительно заявил, что является патриотом своей страны, поэтому не намерен рекламировать иностранные товары.

\- Патриот рваных носков? – иронично поднял бровь Брайан, намекая на бедность Российской Федерации фигурного катания.

\- Они просто порвались во время выступления, - попытался оправдаться переобувавшийся Никифоров, сгибая пальцы ноги, чтобы спрятать дыру на носке в районе большого пальца.

\- А в ботинках Jackson Ultimа не порвались бы, потому что они термоформуются под ногу покупателя [2], - заявил Брайан, успевший основательно изучить рекламируемый товар. – И лезвия у них облегчённые, чтобы проще было прыгать тройные и четверные прыжки. Может быть, хотя бы взглянете на них, прежде чем отказываться?

Оживившийся при упоминании четверных прыжков Никифоров согласился:

\- Ладно, давайте сюда ваши коньки.

\- Сейчас не могу, они остались у меня в номере, но мы можем съездить туда, - как удачно, что Брайан не стал брать их с собой, и теперь можно под благовидным предлогом завлечь жертву к себе.

\- Только, если это недолго, а то мне влетит от тренера. Мне ещё завтра выступать, - видно было, что русский сомневается, стоит ли ему ехать неизвестно куда.

\- Недолго. Обычно парни выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы я с ними переспал (однако я предпочитаю спать с мелким блондинистым засранцем, который сейчас за тысячи миль отсюда, - подумал он), так что я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, - пообещал Брайан, вытаскивая сотовый, чтобы вызвать такси. Нужно было ковать железо, пока горячо.

\- То, что я выгляжу, как девушка, ещё не значит, что я не могу за себя постоять, - обиделся Виктор, который считал себя тогда очень взрослым и самостоятельным.

\- Думаю, если ты согласишься, тебе придётся сменить имидж. С короткой стрижкой ты будешь смотреться ещё эффектнее и намного мужественнее, - заметил Брайан.

\- Если соглашусь, - Никифоров надел куртку. – Я готов.

Когда они покидали «Скошиабанк-плейс», то пришлось пробиваться через плотную толпу поклонниц, и Брайан убедился, что не ошибся с выбором.

 

В двухкомнатном люксе Никифоров скинул с себя куртку и напускную серьёзность, помолодев на несколько лет. Он с любопытством осмотрел номер, после чего выбрал из предложенных Брайаном ботинок те, что были с золотистыми лезвиями и подходили ему по размеру, и надел их. Он немного потоптался по ковровому покрытию, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Лезвия были действительно лёгкими, но голеностоп ботинки фиксировали недостаточно хорошо, из-за чего он не ощущал их единым целым с ногой.

\- Ну как? – осведомился Брайан.

\- Как-то мне не слишком в них комфортно, - признался Виктор.

\- Потому что они ещё не подвергались термоформовке, - пояснил Брайан и погладил юношу по серебристым волосам. 

Чёрт, а ведь Линдси права – после Джастина его неизменно тянет к блондинам, а этот ещё и такой же улыбчивый и такой же молодой, как Солнышко, когда Брайан впервые его увидел. Кинни обнял русского. Тот попытался отстраниться со словами:

\- Вообще-то я не по этой части, у меня есть девушка.

\- Уверен, что девушка никогда не делала тебе такой охрененный минет, - сказал Брайан и, поцеловав Никифорова взасос, опустился перед ним на колени. Тот больше не возражал.

Расстегнув молнию на его джинсах, Брайан высвободил полувозбуждённый член. Ага, натурал он, как же… Видали мы таких натуралов, вся Либерти-стрит ими кишит. 

Для начала Брайан провёл языком вдоль всего члена и сжал левой рукой мошонку. От этих манипуляций член налился кровью и отвердел. Теперь можно было медленно облизать голову и провести языком по уздечке, от чего фигурист дёрнулся и выкрикнул что-то на непонятном Брайану языке, скорее всего, на русском. После этого Кинни полностью вобрал член в рот и принялся ритмично двигать головой, посасывая его. Время от времени он останавливался, чтобы обвести языком головку, продолжая ласкать руками мошонку и основание члена. Когда он чувствовал, что русский готов кончить, то замирал, едва касаясь губами члена, и по прошествии пары минут возобновлял движения, агрессивно насаживаясь ртом на его член.

Как только фигурист кончил, Кинни толкнул его ослабевшее тело на кровать и вознамерился получить свою долю удовольствия. Однако у парня включились мозги, и он запротестовал:

\- Только не это. Я же говорил, что мне завтра ещё соревноваться.

\- Как знаешь, однако ты многое теряешь, - Кинни никогда не опустится до того, чтобы выпрашивать секс, сами придут, сами дадут, а не дадут, так найдутся другие. – Ну, что, я тебя убедил? Согласен сняться для рекламной компании?

\- Пожалуй, да, если, кроме оговоренной суммы, получу эти коньки.

\- Может быть, я разрешу тебе взять реквизит, если после съемок ты повторишь со мной то, что я только что с тобой проделал.

\- Замётано, - согласился Виктор, всегда раздававший обещания с искренней верой, что выполнит их и столь же легко о них забывавший. Он вскочил с кровати и застегнул ждинсы. – Мне надо вернуться к себе, иначе тренер меня съест живьём.

После того, как блондин ушёл, Брайан долго курил, лёжа на кровати, периодически набирая номер Джастина и в последний момент отменяя звонок. Делать минет парню в коньках оказалось довольно эротично, и ему хотелось бы повторить подобное с Солнышком. Они с Джастином никогда не выбирались на каток. Чёрт, да они вообще почти никуда, кроме Вавилона и закусочной, где работала Дэбби, не выбирались, но это не в счёт. Может, поехать в Нью-Йорк и в кои-то веки сходить вместе в театр или хотя бы в кино? Брайан от души выматерился, набрал справочную аэропорта и спросил, когда отправляется ближайший рейс на Нью-Йорк.

 

Уже через несколько месяцев мир сходил с ума от стильной стрижки и золотых коньков нового чемпиона мира Виктора Никифорова, после чего компания Jackson Ultimа Skates стала официальным поставщиком фигурных ботинок и фигурных коньков для взрослой и юниорской сборных США.

 

1 Я знаю, что в 2017 году соревнования Скейт Канада проходили Реджайне, но в 2008 году, когда Виктору было 18 лет, они были в Оттаве в «Скошиабанк-плейс».  
2 Все модели профессиональных фигурных ботинок бренда Jackson Ultima Skates (Канада) и Gam (Канада) имеют в своей конструкции синтетический термоформуемый материал, который при примерке в холодном состоянии не позволяет голеностопу занять правильное место в фигурном ботинке.


End file.
